I've Just Seen a Face
by LittleHandGrenade
Summary: — Por supuesto— respondió Bella haciendo que Edward sonriera, gesto que se desvaneció al escucharla terminar de hablar— Pero búscame cuando no sea necesaria una apuesta para que te atrevas a pedirme una cita.
1. Prólogo

**I've Just ****Seen**** a ****Face**

« I think you´ll understand.  
When I feel that something  
I want to hold your hand»

* * *

¿Qué ós podría contar sobre Bella Swan?

Era una chica desesperante, necia y algunas veces demasiado remilgada. Le encantaba tener la razón y desgraciadamente para mí, siempre la tenía. Era guapa, muy guapa, quizá demasiado para su propio bien.

Le encantaban los Beatles y se que muy en el fondo, yo le gustaba a ella casi tanto como ella a mí. Nunca sabré si se lo demostré lo suficiente, aunque probablemente la respuesta sea no.

Después de todo, solo teníamos diecinueve años cuando la conocí. Ella era bastante mona, con su cabello castaño trenzado y sus ropas hippies que yo siempre criticaba, en mayor parte solo para verla enojada. ¡Dios! Como me encantaba hacerla rabiar, aunque por su puesto, no tanto como me gustaba besarla. Sus labios siempre sabían a _lipstick_ de durazno y después de una sesión de besos siempre terminaba completamente colorada.

Han pasado cinco años desde que ella murió y aún pienso en ella.

Extraño la forma en que se reía de mis tonterías y la forma en que me gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz por ser un cretino arrogante con todos los que me rodeaban. Extraño cuando me quedaba en su habitación por las noches y no podíamos parar de reír a sabiendas de que si nos descubrían nos castigarían. Extraño todas y cada una de las cosas que la hacían ser tan especial para mí.

¿Saben? Mi vida era basura antes de conocerla y no me siento orgulloso de nada de lo que pude haber hecho (ni siquiera de todos esos trofeos y medallas que obtuve en la escuela) en realidad, creo que lo único de lo que no me arrepiento, es de todo lo que viví con ella.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Espero les guste… es una cosa que surgió mientras leía ese libro (Love Story) y escuchaba esa canción (Mine), supongo que esto sería algo así como el prólogo de la historia. Se que tengo un montón de fanfics sin terminar, pero ¡Hey! estoy tratando de sacarlas adelante, solo que he estado ocupada con mis originales, así que denme un poco de tiempo (¿más?) Un beso y espero subir el siguiente pronto.

**~Caramelo**


	2. I've just seen a face

**I've Just Seen a Face**

**Capitulo I**

« I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just meet »

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Solo para que recuerden, esto no me pertenece, personajes de Stephenie Meyer, música de los Beatles, etc, etc.

* * *

_Para que sepan como es que conocí a Isabella Swan, tendría que empezar por contarles, en primer lugar, como es que llegue aquí. ¿Cómo es que decía ella? Oh, sí, comienza por el comienzo y cuando termines de hablar, te callas (*****) Nunca supe si lo decía enserio o solo por molestar…Aunque en realidad, para saber de que va toda esta historia, debo empezar antes de que todo esto comenzara, más específicamente, el día en que le dije a mi padre que no me matricularía en Cambridge en cuanto terminara la preparatoria._

_Seguro alguna vez habrán oído hablar de Carlisle Cullen, un importante médico, graduado –como no- con honores del curso de medicina superior en Cambridge. Si no lo han hecho, deberían mirar en las revistas de sociales más seguido y probablemente encontraran inmensidad de fotos de él y mi madre, Esme Cullen, que por supuesto, es un caso aparte…_

* * *

— Carlisle— llamó el muchacho de cabello cobrizo al tiempo que daba unos ligeros golpes a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a intentar— Carlisle.

— Entra Edward— respondió él hombre, un tanto malhumorado ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle a su hijo que con llamar una sola vez bastaba? Desde pequeño tenía esa molesta costumbre— ¿Tengo que repetirte que la paciencia es una virtud? Y…

— Y como toda virtud es necesario cultivarla, ya sé— respondió Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el sofá de piel que estaba junto a la ventana. Se quedó mirando durante un buen rato el extenso jardín de la mansión, a lo lejos se podía escuchar las risas de las amigas de su madre, que habían ido a disfrutar de una de sus tardes de té semanales. Sentía la mirada de su padre clavada en la espalda, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Tenía la boca seca y un nudo en el estómago, joder, ¿Cómo es que estaba tan nervioso por tener una simple conversación con su padre? Seria que no solía conversar mucho con él, se dijo a si mismo, aunque sabía que lo que lo hacía sudar frío era imaginar la reacción que tendría cuando le dijera que el maravilloso y brillante futuro que llevaba planificándole desde que tenía siete años iba a irse por el retrete.

— Me ha llamado Collin hace unos días— murmuró Carlisle, que comenzaba a impacientarse. Tenía asuntos demasiado importantes que atender como para perder el tiempo con las tonterías de su hijo. Sin embargo, Edward ni siquiera se movió, parecía que ni lo había escuchado— ¿Recuerdas a Collin? Mi amigo de…

— Lo recuerdo, es el decano de la facultad de Medicina en Cambridge ¿no?

— Exactamente— respondió el complacido— Aunque supongo que ya sabes lo que me dijo ¿no es así Edward? — preguntó Carlisle, con cierto aire de reproche en sus palabras. Edward se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de espiar mis conversaciones telefónicas? — Y hablando de costumbres molestas, otra cosa que Carlisle Cullen no lograba entender acerca de su único hijo era de donde había sacado esa ridícula idea de espiar a los demás cuando hablaban por teléfono.

— Que es una completa falta de educación— respondió él, optando por el discurso corto— Es que yo… — respiro hondo, buscando las palabras para continuar, pero la mirada que su padre le dirigía solo le ponía más y más nervioso— Yo tenía la esperanza de que no me hubieran aceptado.

Carlisle pareció sorprendido ante tal declaración por parte de Edward, que le miraba atentamente, esperando ver alguna señal de vida por parte de su padre, que se había quedado estático en su silla.

— Entiendo— respondió después de varios segundos, esbozando algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa— llamare a Will, creo que tiene algunos contactos en la facultad de medicina de Oxford, es algo tarde pero quizá podría conseguirte alguna…

— Carlisle, no me estás entendiendo— le interrumpió Edward, al ver que su padre pensaba regañarle –nuevamente- por su falta de modales, soltó todo de golpe, para cerrarle la boca de una buena vez— No pienso estudiar medicina.

Suspiró, sintiendo que le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima, sin embargo, en cuanto su padre se puso de pie supo que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

— ¿Es por esos vagos, verdad? — preguntó Carlisle, apretando los dientes— ¿Es por esos malditos amigos tuyos que te metieron la idea de estudiar música verdad?

— Jasper y María no son ningunos vagos— les defendió Edward, frunciendo el ceño, ante la forma en que su padre siempre se refería a su mejor amigo— Y si tome esa decisión no fue por ellos, fue por mí Carlisle, porque es lo que quiero para mí futuro.

— ¿Pero que vas a saber tú de lo que quieres para el futuro Edward? — preguntó Carlisle, que comenzaba a perder los estribos— Apenas cumpliste los diecinueve, ¡no eres más que un niño!

— ¡No soy un niño Carlisle! Y estoy harto de que me trates como uno, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

— ¿Y tú decisión es convertirte en un muerto de hambre bueno para nada? — preguntó él y Edward supo que lo estaba retando. — Vaya decisión.

— El hecho de que quiera ser pianista no quiere decir que vaya a morirme de hambre— replicó, apretando los puños para no tirarle un golpe a su padre, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.— Podría convertirme en alguien reconocido, como Beethoven o Mozart.

— ¿Para después morirte en la miseria igual que ellos? Edward, piénsalo, no eches a perder tu vida de esa manera— replicó su padre, tratando de convencerle— Además, piensa en la tradición Cullen, todos hemos estudiado medicina desde hace siglos, tú no puedes solamente…

— ¿No puedo que? ¿Pensar por mi mismo? ¿Decidir sobre mi vida? — cuestionó Edward, con una sonrisa sarcástica— En ese caso, quizá ya no quiero ser un Cullen.

Carlisle quedó en silencio durante lo que parecieron ser horas, aunque por el reloj de péndulo que estaba en el estudio podía constatarse que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

— Vete a tu habitación— fue lo único que dijo Carlisle antes de volver a sentarse y darle la espalda.

* * *

_Recuerdo que me sentí tan bien en cuanto salí del despacho de Carlisle aquella tarde. Las manos me temblaban, estaba sudando y el corazón parecía quererse salir de mi pecho, pero pese a todo, tenía esa increíble sensación de libertad. Por primera vez en toda mi vida le había mostrado a mi padre que yo no era como todos los demás, una marioneta a quién pudiera manipular, que yo iba a hacer todo lo que él ordenara solo porque él fuera Carlisle Cullen. Había echo valer mi decisión y no iba a retractarme por nada del mundo._

_Aunque por supuesto, me iba a costar bastante caro._

* * *

El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba sentado es su cama, mirando atentamente las gotas de lluvia que caían de la cornisa y de vez en cuando tocando una que otra parte de alguna melodía que le gustaba en el teclado que su mejor amigo Jasper y la novia de este, María, le habían regalado juntando sus ahorros hacía ya dos años. Comenzó a mover los dedos sobre las teclas ágilmente tocando '_Claro de Luna_' cuando escuchó que llamaban repetidamente a la puerta.

— Pase— respondió él, creyendo que se trataba de alguna de las chicas del servicio que iba a informarle que la cena estaba lista. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver entrar a su padre y detrás de él a su madre, que tenía los ojos llorosos y apretaba fuertemente algo que alguna vez había sido un pañuelo pero que ahora estaba echo trizas.

Él y Carlisle se enfrentaron con la mirada hasta que un sollozo de su madre lo distrajo haciendo que se volviera a verla con atención. Lucía pálida y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y temblaba ligeramente. ¿Qué le había echo ese bastardo?

— Quiero que te vayas Edward— ordenó Carlisle, mirándole de manera fría e inspeccionando todo lo que había en la habitación.

— Vale— respondió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros— Lo haré mañana temprano.

—Ahora Edward— murmuró Carlisle, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios al ver como se había tornado el clima que lucía tan apacible en la mañana. Él lo observó, buscando cualquier rastro de broma en su rostro ¡No podía hablar en serio! Miró a su madre, buscando algo de apoyo, pero ella no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza, haciendo que la ira comenzara a inundar las venas del muchacho. — Dijiste que no quieres ser un Cullen, entonces no hay motivo para que te quedes aquí.

Le estaba pidiendo que se disculpara ¿Quería que le implorara perdón y se pusiera de rodillas? Pues iba a decepcionarlo, no pensaba retractarse de nada de lo que había dicho esa tarde en el despacho, no iba a quitarse el orgullo para demostrarle que seguía siendo él quien mandaba en su vida, prefería morirse de frío afuera bajo la lluvia antes que reconocerlo.

— Bien— fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacar las llaves de su Volvo y su carta de aceptación en el Conservatorio de Artes de Merseyside (*****) — Pero espero que no se arrepientan de echar a su único hijo a la calle— agregó, mirando con dureza a su madre.

— Más te vale dejar esas llaves aquí Anthony, porque que yo recuerde, quién compró ese auto fui yo.

Edward se quedó helado en la puerta y miró a su padre, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, él no…

— Considérate afortunado si dejo que te lleves lo que traes puesto— agregó Carlisle, con una sonrisa que cada vez se tornaba más maliciosa— Y deja también la cartera, que todo el dinero y las tarjetas que tiene dentro te las di yo.

— Carlisle… —susurró Esme de manera lastimera a su espalda, pero el hizo a oídos sordos y señalo el teclado que yacía sobre la cama.

— Llévate esa cosa también, no quiero basura en mi casa.

Edward le miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de la cama a grandes zancadas. Le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas reprimidas pero no iba a llorar, no iba darle la satisfacción a ese hombre, porque desde ese momento Carlisle Cullen había dejado de ser su padre. Le dirigió una última mirada a su madre antes de salir y bajar las escaleras apuradamente. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de entrada, escuchó la voz de Carlisle, que venía desde las escaleras.

— Dijiste que querías ser un músico— dijo él, con cierta burla y mirándole desde arriba, con desprecio— Comienza a vivir como uno Anthony.

* * *

_Me gustaría decir que fue la última vez que lo vi. La última vez que lo escuche decir mi nombre como si fuera una mala palabra, una basura, haciéndome rabiar, y muy en el fondo lastimándome, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Aunque para llegar a ese momento de la historia aún falta mucho y tampoco es como quisiera mencionar ese detalle, aunque por supuesto, va a ser necesario._

* * *

Estaba temblando, no sabía si por la rabia o por el frío que tenía, pero aún así no se detuvo. Algunas personas que pasaban a su lado le miraban con lástima, pero después seguían su camino como si nada. Seguro tenía un aspecto patético, empapado hasta los huesos, lleno de lodo y sin zapatos, pero por lo menos las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban sobre su rostro –o bueno, sobre todo él- hacían que nadie notara que estaba llorando.

Contemplo la pequeña casa de ladrillo que estaba frente a él y acelero el paso, buscando un lugar para calentarse y comer algo decente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello aún a sabiendas de que era inútil tratar de lucir presentable y llamó a la puerta.

— Ya van, ya van— murmuró una voz de mujer dentro al escuchar que tocaban con mucha insistencia— Pero que… ¡Edward! ¿Pero que rayos te paso? — preguntó María ayudándole con el pesado instrumento que llevaba en las manos e indicándole que entrara. — ¡Jasper, baja! — chilló la morena aturdiendo más a Edward.

La melodía que salía de arriba se detuvo y el chico de cabello rubio se asomo, irritado de que interrumpieran su momento de ensayo, pero todo rastro de enfado se fue de su mente al contemplar a su mejor amigo echo un desastre y tiritando de frío en el umbral de su casa.

— Joder ¿Pero que rayos te paso? — Preguntó de manera preocupada mirándolo de arriba a abajo— María, no te quedes ahí mirando, tráele algo de ropa seca.

— Como ordene señor— respondió ella enfadada y poniendo los ojos en blanco pero haciéndole caso. Después de todo, Edward también era su amigo y lo que menos quería era que pescara una pulmonía o algo por el estilo. — ¿Quieres que llame a tu casa para que vengan por ti? Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada Edward.

Edward soltó una carcajada que asusto a Jasper. No sonaba para nada feliz, aunque como iba a serlo, las imágenes de todo lo pasado hasta apenas unas horas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, la forma en que había sido tratado por Carlisle, la forma en que su madre se había quedado ahí, solo mirando y sin hacer nada ¿aunque que más podría esperar de alguien como ella?

— Créeme, entre menos sepan de mi, ellos van a estar mejor— respondió Edward y Jasper entendió a lo que se refería.

— Se los haz dicho — murmuró y el muchacho de cabello cobrizo supo que no era una pregunta, pero aún así asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

_No hay mucho más que contar sobre ese asunto después de eso. Jasper y María se portaron de una manera increíble conmigo, incluso me dejaron quedarme a vivir con ellos –como si hubiesen necesitado una carga más-. Y un mes después, los tres tomamos un autobús con rumbo a Liverpool dispuestos a demostrarle a todos los que no habían confiado en nosotros todo lo que podíamos lograr._

_Y fue ahí, justo ahí, donde comenzó la verdadera historia de mi vida._

* * *

Era un frío día de Octubre, las hojas caían de los árboles por montones y una ligera llovizna comenzaba a cubrir toda la ciudad. Edward bostezó y miró su reloj de muñeca, aún faltaba una hora para que fuera la hora de cerrar… aunque si todo seguía como en ese momento quizá cerraran temprano, después de todo en el local solo había unas seis personas, si no es que menos. Tomo una de las galletas del mostrador y le dio una mordida cuando escuchó la voz de Erick, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, llamándole.

— Eh Edward, ¿quieres jugar a la 'Cita a ciegas'? — preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Para que? — preguntó Mike algo molesto— Ya sabemos que escojamos a la chica que escojamos ella va a decirle que sí a Cullen, así no tiene caso jugar.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea Mike? — alegó Tyler desde la cocina de la cafetería— Además, seguro ha sido pura suerte.

— Si, podría considerarme afortunado por ser más guapo que todos ustedes juntos— respondió Edward con una sonrisa ladeada irritando aún más a Mike, que murmuró algo parecido a: _Idiota presumido_.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos Cullen? — preguntó Tyler con una sonrisa— Bien, te reto a que invites a salir a…

Todos, a excepción de Edward, que estaba dándole la espalda a la clientela, se pusieron a ver a todas las chicas presentes, aunque no es que hubiera mucho de donde escoger. La primera era una rubia despampanante de ojos azules que tenía una risa parecida al sonido de las campanas, misma que iba acompañada de un muchacho alto y musculoso que parecía ser su novio. La segunda era otra rubia con destellos rojizos, pálida y de grandes ojos color miel que hablaba por teléfono y soltaba de vez en cuando algunos comentarios como "_realmente hot_" mientras miraba atentamente a Edward.

Entonces los tres miraron a la única chica que quedaba. Una muchacha paliducha y delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro peinado en una larga trenza francesa y ojos grandes de color chocolate. Estaba sentada sola en la mesa de la esquina junto a la ventana y parecía bastante concentrada en el libro que estaba leyendo ya que no había probado el café que llevaba casi quince minutos sobre su mesa.

— Ella— murmuraron los tres, señalándola. Edward la miró fijamente durante unos segundos planeando su estrategia antes de asentir y dirigirse a ella con una sonrisa.

— Parece un libro interesante— murmuró, parándose a su lado tratando de averiguar que leía. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Me tapas la luz— fue su respuesta. Edward la miró sorprendido por su actitud indiferente antes de disculparse y sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿Cumbres borrascosas? — preguntó, al ver la desgastada tapa y Bella suspiro, cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su bolso.

— ¿Acosar a los clientes de esta manera es algo típico del lugar o es solo una molesta costumbre tuya… Edward? — cuestionó ella, mirando su gafete de identificación.

— Solo intento ser amable— respondió él, cada vez más sorprendido por su actitud. Normalmente las chicas solían lanzarse sobre él sin que tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Escuchaba de fondo los murmullos de Mike, Tyler y Erick que solo lo ponían más de nervios.

— Bueno, hay personas a las que puede parecerles molesto…

— Vale, lo siento…— se excusó él, esbozando una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas que hacían caer a las chicas a sus pies— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

— No te lo he dicho— respondió ella recargandose en la mesa, inclinandose ligeramente hacía él. Edward apretó su pantalón entre sus manos sintiendo como la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él. "_Respira Edward, respira_" se dijo a si mismo antes de continuar, ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros de trabajo, no iba a dejar que esos tres hicieran burla de él.

— No te lo he dicho, es un nombre extraño— comentó él, haciendo que la morena esbozara una sonrisa— Eso me hace suponer que no eres de por aquí.

— Vengo de Washington, Estados Unidos— contestó Bella y el asintió, pensando que era un avance— Acabo de mudarme aquí hace unos días.

— Un viaje largo— murmuró Edward y ella asintió— ¿Haz podido ir a visitar el Cavern Club? (*****)

— En realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para salir a divertirme— respondió la castaña, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Edward sonrío, viendo su oportunidad.

— ¿Entonces que te parece si salimos un día de estos? No soy de Liverpool, pero conozco bastantes lugares interesantes.

— Por mi esta bien— dijo ella, depositando dos libras en la mesa y echándose su bolso al hombro antes de ponerse de pie. Edward sonrió y también se levantó, escuchando los suspiros resignados de sus compañeros de trabajo cuando Bella volvió a hablar— Pero búscame cuando no sea necesario que tus compañeros te reten para que te atrevas a pedirme una cita.

* * *

_Cabe decir que fui el hazmerreír de Mike, Tyler y Erick el resto de la noche, en realidad, lo fui el resto de la semana. La misma semana en que no pude dejar de pensar en esa muchacha paliducha de cabello castaño y de ropas flojas y gastadas que me había rechazado… o algo por el estilo. Técnicamente, había dicho que si saldría conmigo pero ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla si lo único que sabia de ella era que venía de Estados Unidos? ¿Estaba tan loco como para salir a buscar por todo Liverpool una chica a la que había visto solo una vez en mi vida? ¿Una chica que por cierto, me había ridiculizado en frente de mis "amigos"? Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia, después de todo, si no fuera así no habría historia que contar, aunque bien dicen que la suerte le sonríe a los audaces y después de todo, Isabella Swan no fue tan difícil de encontrar._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Creyeron que lo había dejado botado? (Si es así no los culparía, en serio) Espero que les gustara el capitulo, no fue así como que la gran cosa pero bueno, me esforzare por hacer más largos los demás. Gracias a los que comentaron el prólogo y a los que tienen cuenta aquí más tarde les llegara mi respuesta a sus reviews a sus bandejas de entrada. Espero que la narración y eso no ós haya confundido si no, no hay problema en que me lo hagan saber. Nos leemos espero que pronto.

(*****) **Comienza por el comienzo y cuando termines de hablar, te callas**: Es un diálogo del sombrerero loco en la pelicula de animación de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas producida por Disney en 1951, ya veréis después que tiene que ver con la historia.

(*****) **Merseyside:** Condado de Inglaterra donde esta ubicado Liverpool, lugar donde se formaron '_The Beatles'_

(*****)**Cavern Club**:Club de Rock N' Roll donde solían tocar los Beatles y que gracias a eso fue aquiriendo fama hasta ser uno de los sitios turísticos mas importantes de Liverpool.

_¿Sabéis que un review me hará condenadamente feliz? ¿Sabéis que para dejarlo no necesitáis tener cuenta? ¿Qué lo único que debéis hacer es pinchar el botoncito aquí abajo? _

_Bueno, pues ya lo sabes :)_


End file.
